An enterprise workspace provides a flexible, intuitive environment for single users and/or teams or groups of users to create, integrate, organize, compose, modify, and delete, through the use of content modules, both structured and unstructured content on customizable personal or shared pages within the enterprise workspace. Pages may be assigned a permission/role policy that determines what content each user may see and interact with on a page depending upon a permission/role assigned to the user. The use of enterprise workspace pages may be resisted by organizations due to their static nature and administrative time necessary to perform updates to pages in light of multiple possible permissions/roles that may apply to users. This lack of agility affects the organizations' ability to quickly make changes to an enterprise workspace system and an overall agility to adapt to changing business or other conditions. As a result the organizations may seek alternative solutions to enterprise workspaces.